The Night Before The Morning After
by AnonomousX
Summary: A semi quick one shot of what could have happened after 4x03 Conventions of Space and Time. Standard disclaimer over owner ship applies.


The Night Before The Morning After

He absently placed his hand on the small of her back to brace her as the elevator hitched to a stop. She wasn't drunk but Jeff was sure now that the last appletini may have been one to many. When she felt his hand against her she nuzzled into his side slightly and he couldn't help but smile. The doors swooshed open he looked down at her and motioned her ahead. Annie walked out and started towards their room door while fumbling for her key card. He took the opportunity to watch her gate. Nope not drunk just this side of tipsy he thought to himself. After the distance to the door came and went without Annie having any luck Jeff produced his key card instead.

"I got it." He said looking down with a smile.

He slid his key into the slot which produced a buzzing mechanical noise and the door opened. When they got inside Annie made her way to the bed and sat down. She slid off her flats before lying back with a sigh. Jeff walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver.

"Front Desk?"

"Yes this is room 404. I have some room service carts that i'd like removed."

"Of course Mr. Winger I will send someone right up. Is there anything else we can do for you?"

Jeff looked down at Annie for a moment. She was looking up at him with a soft smile.

"Yes I'd like a glass of your best scotch neat, and some bottled water for my wife."

Annie's eyes widened a bit and a beaming smile crossed her face.

"Jeff!"

He cupped the receiver of the phone with his off hand.

"Can't have you loosing face now can we." He said playfully.

"Also I'd like to arrange a spa day for my wife tomorrow would that be possible? I'm kinda in the dog house." He finished feigning humility.

The look on Annie's face went from gleefully surprised to shock and awe.

"Of course... We have an opening at 9:30. Will Mrs. Winger want the deluxe package?"

"Oh yeah nothing but the best for her."

"Of course sir we understand completely. Your reservation is in the system and i'll send someone up shortly with your scotch and water."

"Thank you." Jeff said letting the phone curl around his finger as he hung it up.

"There _honey_ I hope that makes up for my _indiscretions _earlier."

"Jeff you didn't have to do that."

"I know I didn't but this is your first _adult vacation_ and since we are going to be here might as well make the most of it. Besides if I have you tied up with a spa day then I don't have to worry about you A dragging me down to the convention or B convincing the staff that I'm some British actor adulterer. And who knows maybe by the time you're done the slopes will be open and we can enjoy adult activities."

"Kids ski too Jeff." Annie said propping herself up." And while i'd normally like to argue the selfishness of your selfless act I'm tired and a spa day sounds amazing."

"Then it's agreed, you get a day of pampering, I get a day of... Not being followed by annoying nerds who want to know what my motivation was for blah blah blah. Everyone wins."

A few knocks and a muffled "room service" later and two men were in the room removing the various carts and trays strewn about the room. They nodded to Annie and exchanged cutting glances at Jeff who merely sighed in defense. After a few minutes the men were gone and Jeff and Annie were once again alone. Jeff took a sip of his Scotch, it wasn't his usual but it wasn't a bad alternative. He sat the glass down on the table and turned back to Annie. To his surprise she was no longer laying on the bed but right in front of him her arms outstretched. His near panic response at her embrace quickly subsided. He slowly wrapped an arm around her waist and allowed himself to exhale slowly.

"What's this for?" He asked the smile evident in his voice.

"You're a good husband." Annie said teasingly.

"Now if only I was a better friend."

"You're a great friend most of the time Jeff. And honestly the times you aren't your still a better friend then most everyone else."

Jeff pulled away with a slightly confused look on his face. "How is that?"

"Because when your being selfish at least your honest about being selfish. Most people try to cover there selfishness with excuses or something."

"Well I appreciate that Annie but I'm not always so forth coming with my intentions."

"You are with me." She said with a at least I hope you are look in her eyes. "At least as far as I know."

Jeff leaned back a bit placing his hands on her shoulders. "You know I think your right. But you make it easy to be upfront with you, and difficult to be misleading. I never want to disappoint you Annie, and although you may not like my answers or choices at times at least they are my honest answers or choices."

"Well I'm glad I'm the one person you feel like you can be open and honest with." She finished with her classic Annie smile guaranteed to melt hearts.

Jeff noticed his pulse quicken a bit and drew her in for another hug. Her eyes were his personal kryptonite, they broke his brain and often stripped him of his one and only true defense. His amazing power of words, and while the feeling of her body pressed against his wasn't doing him any favors in the keeping this above board department at least he still had his faculties about him.

"Well it's getting late." He said at last. "Don't want you to be late for your spa."

He felt her sigh in his arms.

"Ok." She said letting her arms loose from around him. She stepped back and put her best reassuring smile. "Well Good night Jeff I'll see you in the morning."

I never want to disappoint you Annie, echoed in his mind. "Yeah uhmm don't forget I got ya some bottled water in the fridge just in case."

"Ok thanks." She said not looking back.

He grabbed the remainder of his scotch and went to the next room over. Once behind the comfort of the door he leaned against it and finished his Scotch. Holding the glass at his side, he thunked his head against his door which provided a louder thud than he thought it would. He stood motionless expecting some sort of response, or maybe absently hoping for one. He pushed off the door and grabbed his room phone.

"Room service."

"Yeah this is room 406."

"Of course Mr. Winger what can we do for you."

"Bring me up a bottle of that Scotch you brought me earlier and a bottle of spring water."

"Of course sir, I'll get it to you shortly."

15 minutes later Jeff was kicked back in a chair swirling Scotch around in a glass sitting in silence. It was soothing at first but after a little while it became oppressive. So with bottle and glass in hand he walked out to the balcony. The crisp air was refreshing and the Scotch was helping stave off the cold. He bent over the railing resting his forearms against the bannister and looked off into the distance.

"I'm sorry Annie." He said to no one.

I'm sorry that while you're the only one I can be honest about most things with. You're the one person I have the hardest time being honest about the most important thing with.

I'm sorry that most conversations we have end with you having that sad look in your eyes.

He took a large gulp of Scotch and sighed.

I'm sorry for how epically I fail you on a daily basis. And AND you wanna hear the funny thing. I do it because I think I'm doing you a favor. I like to hide behind our age gap. But that stopped holding water when you were interested in Rich. The truth is.. The amazingly obvious truth is... I don't deserve you... Not yet anyway. But i'm trying. I'm trying to be better."

His voice catching in his throat at the last part.

"God knows I'm trying to be better."

Another gulp followed by another sigh.

"I'm tired Annie. I'm tired of pretending that everything ok. That all this work at Greendale to get my job back isn't slowly killing me. That even graduating may not get me my job back doesn't have me terrified."

He emptied the last of the bottle in the glass and dropped it to the floor.

"I'm tired of keeping my feelings for you at bay. While I secretly and selfishly pray you don't find any of the billion people that would be better for you than me. While I try to achieve some level of worth that will let me convince myself that I've earned the right to be with you."

A pained smile spreading on his lips.

"But the worst part is nights like tonight. When you hugged me. It felt like home. Like the place I always want to be. But every time I'm there all I can think of is getting away. Because I don't want to mislead you. Which is ridiculous cause you can't mislead someone when you want it too right?" So the only answer is that I'm afraid that I can't be the man you need me to be. So along with my very long list of accolades I'm also a coward."

He says finishing the last of the Scotch and throwing the glass angrily into the woods.

"Because I'd rather run away then admit to you that I love you."

He let out a long breath.

"I love you Annie Edison. My only hope is someday I'll actually beable to tell you this to your face instead of pretending."

He pushed off the banister and bent down to pick up the empty bottle of Scotch when he noticed and his breath caught in his throat. She was standing there not 10 feet away on her own balcony. Tears streaming down her face, and before he could say anything she ran into her room.

"ANNIE!" He yelled in exasperation with his hand outstretched as if he hoped to stop her by sheer will.

"Dammnit!" He said slumping into a sitting position.

He barely had time to react to the noise behind him. He craned his neck to see what it was when two cold trembling hands cupped his face.

"Annie I can explain." Was all he could manage before she kissed him. He could taste the salt of her tears intermixed with her lips. He interlaced his fingers in her hair and drew her closer. The kiss seemed to last the ages until finally she pulled back slightly nuzzling her nose against his. Her voice came soft and breathy.

"That's all you had to say..."

"Annie your shaking." He said at last.

"It's cold out here." She said nervously, hoping he would believe her.

"Do you.. Wanna go inside and talk?"

She smiled brushing a tear from her cheek.

"I think I would like that a lot."

He pulled himself to his feet and extended a hand down to her.

"Me'lady."

"My'lord." She said allowing him to pull her up.

He motioned to the door and she walked through. He followed her but before he got inside, he paused taking one last look out into the night.

"You coming?" She asked.

"Yeah just a second, just gotta leave something outside." He smiled to himself for the first time in a long time feeling a burst of confidence about his life. Where all roads lead to uncertainty, the prospects finally didn't seem so dim. He drew in a deep breath and exhaled it slowly trying to let all the self-doubt, anxiety, and self-consciousness go along with it.

Annie peaked her head out the door. "Like what."

"Nothing it's done." He said with a smile.

"Well then get in here." She said holding out her hand.

She giggled pulling him in to a warm embrace while he closed the door behind them. He wasn't sure where this was going to go or what tomorrow held for the both of them. But for now he was just happy that she knew and she was willing to hear more. He'd deal with tomorrow tomorrow. Right now tonight was all that mattered to him.

**The End**


End file.
